The present invention relates to a training and playing device and, more particularly, to a billiard training and playing device with an elevated bridge.
Cue sports, also known as billiard sports, are a wide variety of games of skill generally played with a cue stick which is used to strike billiard balls, moving them around a cloth-covered billiards table bounded by rubber cushions. In Billiards, placing the hand in the correct and most stable bridge to guide the stick straight and make contact with the cue-ball is very difficult for inexperienced players. Further, in situations where the cue ball is next to and/or in front of another ball, making frontal impact of the ball impossible, and an elevated bridge is needed in order to make the shot.
As can be seen, there is a need for a billiards training and playing device.